


Sharing

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mirror Sex, No plot just porn, PWP, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, alternate!kageyama, halloween sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama try out something new and wind up getting a lot more than they bargained for one Halloween night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow (FlutteringWings)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwillstillopenthewindow+%28FlutteringWings%29).



> Happy Birthday Anea!
> 
> As spirits roam the neighborhoods at night,  
> Let loose upon the Earth till it be light...  
> ~Nicholas Gordon

It had started with a kiss on Hinata’s exposed shoulder.

They had just come back from the Halloween costume party hosted by the Tanaka siblings, Hinata dressed as a little devil and Kageyama a vampire.

Hinata was wearing a short black collared red vest with black bat-like wings that exposed his stomach, tight black short shorts that had a red tail attached and fingerless leather gloves. A head band nestled into his hair, the two red horns curving upwards. He had found short black boots with a small heel that propped him up two inches higher than normal, wearing one black stocking that reached his thighs and another in red that just came up to his knee. Yachi had rimmed his eyes in eyeliner and helped him apply black nail polish. The finishing touch was the red diamond shaped gem hanging from a black choker he wore, silver chains winding around the fabric that complimented the silver detailing on the boots and the bangles hanging off of his wrists.

He took the time to appreciate what the other wore. A deep red vest that had gold buttons connected by gold chains over a crisp white shirt whose sleeves flared slightly before bunching at the cuffs to spill a ring of lace over black gloves. A pin in the shape of a crow held his cravat in place, the black wings actually feathered against the white lace. The cape he wore draped around his shoulders was red lined black, the popped collar rimmed in gold. His hair had been gelled back, fake fangs that seemed almost real could be seen when he opened his mouth to speak. A single blue teardrop hung from one lobe, gold chain connecting it to a cuff higher on his ear. He wore close fitting black pants tucked into knee high boots.

Hinata unlaced his boots in the entryway, dropping them haphazardly as he walked further into their apartment, a slight sway to his hips that Kageyama followed with his eyes, tongue darting out to lick his lips. He slid out of his boots and followed after Hinata to their bedroom.

Kageyama crept up behind Hinata, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, nuzzling at neck not covered by the fabric of the choker.

“You have me in your clutches, Count Kageyama.” Hinata giggled, sliding his hands back to pull Kageyama closer against him, grinding his hips back. Kageyama grunted and bared his teeth, allowing the fake fangs to press against Hinata’s neck, giggles cutting off with a gasp. They weren’t sharp enough to puncture, but gave a feeling that with just a slight more pressure, blood would flow.

Hinata turned around in Kageyama’s arms, wrapping his own around Kageyama’s neck and drawing him in for a long kiss, sliding his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth to run along the teeth, lightly pressing against the fangs before drawing back for a breath of air.

Hinata lost track of how many times they kissed as his nimble fingers skimmed down Kageyama’s sides as they kissed again, shifting between them and undoing the buttons, sliding the vest and cape off of Kageyama’s shoulders. Hinata felt Kageyama squeeze his butt in response, drawing Hinata up onto his tiptoes for a deeper kiss.

Hinata snickered as he felt Kageyama’s growing erection and ground his hips into it so that Kageyama could feel his as well. Hands tightened on his rear, pulling them even closer. Hinata broke the kiss to softly groan and continued to rub his hips as he looked up to Kageyama, small smirk on his face.

“Ne, Tobio~”

Hinata slid downward to his knees and worked at Kageyama’s belt-why was he wearing a belt with such tight pants anyway- and shimmied them down enough that the edge of the dark silk boxers Kageyama wore.

Hinata mouthed at the bulge, looking slyly up to his lover.

“Trick or treat?”

A hand carded through his hair, careful not to jar the headband and Kageyama looked back with a grin that sent pleasant shivers down Hinata’s spine.

“If you preform a trick, I just might give you a treat.”

The hand in Hinata’s hair tightened slightly, pressing his face forward. He giggled and mouthed at Kageyama’s dick, delighting in the groan it drew out. Hina’s fingers made quick work of tugging the boxers down before wrapping around the base as he teased the head with his tongue.

Kageyama groaned, fingers tightening in Hinata’s hair and he just barely reigned in the urge to slide his cock right down Hinata’s throat. Early on they had discovered Hinata’s lack of a gag reflex and-Kageyama’s train of thought was cut short by a low moan sending vibrations around his dick, an echoing one sounding from his own throat.

Hinata worked his tongue over Kageyama’s length, dipping the tip into the slit and teasing the spot beneath the head that made Kageyama groan. He was relishing in how he felt his hair be tugged and twisted as Kageyama worked to retain control. Hinata tapped Kageyama’s thigh, made eye contact and grinned, sinking all the way to bury his nose into Kageyama’s pubes. One swallow, two and a groan and Kageyama snapped.

His other hand wound its way into Hinata’s hair, holding him still as his hips moved without control. Hinata’s muffled moans were drowned by the sound of skin hitting skin, drool and pre cum enabling him to slide with ease, groaning in between panting breaths as the tip of his cock hit the back of Hinata’s throat, feeling it constrict around his head as Hinata fought for breath with every thrust, but despite small tears pricking the corners, Hinata never gave the signal to stop.

Hinata palmed the front of his shorts, groaning around Kageyama’s quickly moving cock. He felt like he was about ready to come right then in his shorts. An almost painful tug on Hinata’s hair coupled with Kageyama’s choked cry of “Shou-!” was the warning he got before Kageyama came into his mouth and down his throat.

As the grip on his hair loosened, Hinata lazily stroked Kageyama’s cock, using his tongue to coax as much as he could before pulling back. He waited until Kageyama had focused his attention on him before opening his mouth to show the white liquid before swallowing with a grin.

“That certainly was a delicious treat for my trick~”

Kageyama snorted and pulled Hinata up to his feet for another kiss, reaching down to free Hinata from his shorts to a soft moan of relief. Hinata thrust them down and kicked them to the side, jumping slightly to wrap one leg around Kageyama’s waist, the other outstretched to push Kageyama’s pants to the floor. Kageyama caught him with a soft grunt, falling back onto their bed as he pulled Hinata closer for a kiss.

With one hand carded into Hinata’s hair to deepen the kiss, Kageyama kicked off his pants the rest of the way and wiggled backwards, drawing hina with him as he fumbled for the bottle of lube they kept on their bedside table.

As Kageyama slicked his fingers and reached behind to prepare Hinata, he was surprised to find the blunt end of a plug. Hinata purred near his ear, leaning close to mutter

“Surprised, Tobio?”

Before catching the lobe in his teeth to tug and nibble at. Kageyama groaned and bucked upward slightly, tugging the plug out slightly to press it back in, using the base to press it along the walls as Hinata ceased nibbling to groan and drop his head, hands coming from around Kageyama’s neck to work at the buttons of his shirt, tugging it off out from beneath the cravat and shoving the shirt off of one of Kageyama’s shoulders so Hinata could mouth at the skin as Kageyama rolled the plug around inside of him.

“Did you have this in all night, Shouyou?”

“Ah-“

“Hm?”

“D-Don’t tease me Tobio…”

Hinata nuzzled the underside of Kageyama’s jaw, mouthing his way up to seal their lips into a kiss. Kageyama returned the kiss, tugging the plug out all the way to drop it on the floor and slide his fingers inside. They probed around, nimbly working to make sure Hinata was properly streached out before he slid them out, drawing another whine from Hinata.

“Turn around Shouyou.”

“Hm?”

“I want to try something different.”

Hinata pouted, but got off of Kageyama’s lap to turn around as asked. Kageyama sat up and dipped his hands underneath Hinata’s thighs, pulling the smaller up to hover over his dick.

“T-Tobio!”  
  
“I want you to watch yourself, my little devil.”

Kageyama mouthed at Hinata’s neck, making sure he felt the fangs against his skin. Glancing up to the mirror, he smirked at Hinata’s blushing expression. They had never done this before, in front of the mirror like this. Kageyama began to lower Hinata, using the mirror to watch as his lover’s face reddened, lips parting slightly as the head nudged the ring, dropping completely open as it entered inside of him.

After Kageyama had Hinata fully seated on his lap and received the ‘go on’ signal, he began a slow pace, working up to a quicker one. Watching Hinata in the mirror was a delightful change, seeing Hinata try to raise and lower himself, only for strong hands around his waist to control the pace. Whenever Hinata closed his eyes, Kageyama stopped completely until he opened them again with a whine, after which Kageyama would thrust his hips up the next time he brought Hinata down to meet them which drew a shuddering moan.

Hinata’s face was bright red as he watched himself in the mirror. His cock bobbed with every movement, pink nipples peeking out from his vest and hickies across his neck-the fangs did not dissuade Kageyama from marking him as his. He raised one of his hands and slid it into his vest, tweaking the pert nub and gasping as Kageyama thrust up in response. Hinata opened the vest wider so Kageyama could clearly see what he was doing, pinching and rolling the nubs between his fingertips. Hinata made eye contact with Kageyama in the mirror, letting out a long moan as he felt the pace quicken. A tightness stirred in his stomach and he whined.

“T-Tobio, I’m gonna, I wanna-“

One of the hands on his waist snaked around to wrap itself around his dripping cock, pumping and drawing him to his orgasm, sending Hinata over the edge as he clamped down on Kageyama’s dick seated deep inside him as he came over Kageyama’s hand and his own chest, panting. Kageyama gave a few more thrusts of his own, about to come inside before Hinata suddenly tugged up, causing Kageyama to slide out as he released, spurting out over the short distance, dribbles even making it to the mirror.

“You dumbass!-mhmph-“

The snark fell short as Hinata twisted around to apologize only for the two of them to shut up as a sudden sound met their ears.

“Not going to share, are you Tobio?”

The two looked over to where someone who could have been Kageyama’s twin was stepping out of the mirror. With shirt unbuttoned and cravat hanging loose, he had a red gem instead of a blue gem hanging from his right ear. Small wine red shorts did little to hide the length within them. His shoulder length black hair was more spiked than slicked. Slim, red nailed fingers reached up to swipe at the splotch of white liquid standing out against the pale skin. Tongue sliding out to lap at the finger, off-matched blue eyes, and the left lighter than the right, turned onto the pair sitting in stunned silence on the bed.

“Hm? Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself.”

The stranger was grinning, fangs crossed the short distance from mirror to bed and cocked a hip, one finger tracing up Hinata’s neck from where he sat on Kageyama’s lap, lifting his chin and holding it in place.

“Akio is what they call me, remember it little one,”

He-Akio, bent over slightly to press a kiss to Hina’s parted lips, drawing back and swiping a tongue to break the spit connecting them

“For I’ll have you crying it by dawn.”

Akio nipped at Hinata’s lower lip before brushing past to catch Kageyama in a kiss, sending the trio back onto the bed with Hinata pinned between them.

Hearing Kageyama’s soft grunts and the sound of kissing so close to his ear sent a shiver through Hinata. He didn’t have a clue how or why Akio had appeared, but all that was irrelevant as he heard the look-alikes part, Akio whispering directly into his ear.

“Did you enjoy that, Shou-chan?”

Hinata blushed as fingers stroked up his cock, lips on the curve of his ear sending a shiver through him. He felt one of Kageyama’s hands rest on his lower back, much warmer than the hand loosely wrapped around his dick.  

“Ah…”

Hinata was cut off as Kageyama tangled his free hand into Hinata’s hair and kissed him, their tongues twining together. Akio snickered softly to himself and shed his shirt one handed, unwinding the cravat from around his neck. He brought Hinata’s attention back to him with a teasing stroke, thumbing at the slit.

Hinata whimpered into the kiss with Kageyama as Akio teased him, breaking the kiss to rest his head on the bed beside Kageyama’s.

Two sets of teeth on his shoulders split his attention as they worked, nipping and sucking alternatively to leave several more small bruises and small bite marks across his neck and shoulders on both sides.

“Mrrr, Tobio… A-Akio…”

“Hm? What is it Shou-chan?” A sharper bite to the shell of Hinata’s ear made his breath catch,

“I…I want it…”

A chuckle came from beneath him and he felt Kageyama’s chest rumble as the hand on his waist slid down to grope his ass, drawing a low moan from Hinata.

“Well then Tobio, shall we indulge him?”

“I don’t see why not.”

In a series of sudden movements Hinata found himself face down on the bed, chest pressed against the covers and his hips in the air. Strips of fabric binding his wrists to his knees, holding him in the position.

In that same moment, Kageyama found himself pinned underneath a completely bare Akio, shirt fluttering to the floor and cravat currently binding one of Hinata’s wrists to his knees. It was odd to practically be looking at a mirror version of himself, with the slightly lighter left eye and a different colored earring being the sole difference between the two of them. Their builds were identical.

Akio nipped at Kageyama’s lips, drawing him into a deep kiss that drew Hinata’s attention to the pair of them. He watched as Akio smoothly held Kageyama’s wrists together above his head, Akio’s free hand dipping down to tease a nipple with slow circling movements. Kageyama actually whimpered when Akio switched to a pinching, rolling method, hips bucking upward.

Hinata groaned from where he was propped, trying to shuffle his thighs together to get any sort of friction to his cock.

“Oh Shou-chan, did we forget about you?”

He saw Akio release Kageyama’s wrists, leaning forward to mutter something in his ear before standing up. Kageyama followed after, running a soothing hand through Hinata’s hair and down his spine, sending shivers back up it before lightly smacking Hinata’s raised rear, drawing a yelp and a jolt.

“Tobio, what was tha-a-at for!”

A cooler hand had struck the other cheek and he just missed the popping sound of the lube being opened, but didn’t miss the cold sensation as it was dripped onto his exposed asshole. His whine didn’t go unnoticed, a hand carded through Hinata’s hair and soothingly rubbed it as fingers rubbed the slippery liquid around his hole, lightly probing inside to tug it and drip some more in.

“Don’t worry Shou-chan, we’re going to make you feel good.”

Fingers slipped inside of him, one to start, then another, scissoring him wide enough for a third. It came as a surprise when it probed in from the opposite side of the other two, tugging in the opposite direction as it slid inside. Hinata moaned as the fingers stretched and probed, a fourth joining the mix.

He wasn’t sure which pair of hands found it first, but when his prostate was stroked with deft fingers Hinata keened in pleasure. It didn’t last as that pair retreated slightly, rubbing along the outer rim of the spot inside him, tormenting him with pleasure he couldn’t have.

“Think he’s ready To-chan?”

“Probably.”

Hinata felt himself be lifted into the air, letting out a squeak in surprise. He saw Kageyama sit on the bed in his place, feeling Akio’s hands part his cheeks and the blunt head his cock probe his entrance. Akio set a quicker pace than Kageyama had initially, though with the extra lubrication and thorough fingering Hinata was soon as far down as he could get. When Akio didn’t move right away, Hinata whined softly, tilting his head over one shoulder to wonder what was taking Akio so long.

Akio chucked and gave a kiss to Hinata’s nose, setting him back down on top of Kageyama before setting a moderate pace. Kageyama distracted Hinata with kisses as his hands worked their way down to grab at Hinata’s ass, pulling them apart and squishing them back together as Akio moved in and out. Hinata moaned into the kiss as he tried to get friction to his own cock, thrusting his hips forward to try to rut against Kageyama’s cock.

Kageyama chuckled and nipped at Hinata’s lower lip as he slid in a finger alongside Akio’s cock in Hinata’s ass. It took Hinata by surprise, drawing a soft whimper and a low groan from Akio. Kageyama was quick to assure Hinata that it would be alright as he worked it around inside. Akio slowed his pace to Hinata’s dismay, but his eyes widened as he felt the tip of Kageyama’s cock probe at where he was stretched around Akio’s half drawn cock and Kageyama’s finger.

The finger slid out and Kageyama slid in. It was a tight fit in the heat. He could feel the underside of Akio’s cock as his slid inside along it one step at a time. Hinata was gasping and shaking slightly, he was being stretched further than the fingers had prepared him for, but with every slow thurst of Kageyama, he felt his pulse quickening in delighted heat.

Hinata tugged at the bindings holding his wrists to knees, but they held fast. It was only when Kageyama had sheathed himself completely and stopped that he realized they were waiting for him.

“Move!” he gasped, leaning his head down against Kageyama’s shoulder and the two complied.

Akio had better leverage than Kageyama, and was able to draw more fully from his kneeling position than Kageyama from where he lay, rocking his hips against Akio as they worked to render Hinata into a gibbering mess.

Hinata could barely think, voice a stream of moans and pleads, mashing his face with Kageyama’s for several sloppy kisses. They were broken as one of the two rub against him in such a way that has him nearing the brink of release. Hinata tightened around the two and made them groan in unison.

“I-I’m gonna, I wanna, I’m gonna-“He managed to blubber and felt Akio speed up.

Out of the three of them, Kageyama came first with a half shout, spurting into Hinata and triggering Hinata’s own release, coming untouched over Kageyama’s chest with a mottled scream of their names. Akio was the last, thrusting slowed by the tightness before he came as well, drawing the white liquid out as he slipped out. Akio hooked his thumb into the hole so that Kageyama could slide out as well and smirked at the sight.

Hinata, on the verge of passing out, whimpered as he felt the two slide out of him and the liquid slide down. A jolt ran through him as he felt a tongue catch the dripping liquid, licking up over his gaping hole before going away, only to come back and probe inside.

Kageyama drew him close for a soft kiss, tangling their tongues together in a way that was mimicked at Hinata’s other end. The sensation on his sensitized body was too much and Hinata passed out.

Akio snickered from where he was at Hinata’s hole, having lapped as much liquid as he could before sensing that Hinata had lost consciousness. He pressed a kiss just above the hole as he reached forward, deftly undoing the bonds around Hinata’s wrists. Kageyama caught him as he pitched forward, lying him onto his side as Akio crawled forward, grin like the cat that found the creamery door open playing across his lips. He pressed their lips together, one hand flicking at Kageyama’s nipple to get him to open his mouth and he pushed the liquid forward, letting Kageyama taste the mixture of their releases. With one last self-indulgent tweak, Akio smiled and pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s forehead, sending him into dreamland as well.

Akio sighed contentedly as he looked at the two where they were collapsed on the bed. Kageyama loosely held Hinata to him, not mindful of the mess at all. Licking his lips, he delicately began to clean the two up, kissing the small bruises on Hinata’s wrists and giving Kageyama’s stomach a through licking to clean it of Hinata’s release.

Satisfied with his work, Akio rose off the bed and gathered his clothing from the floor. Dressing smoothly, he looked to the two and licked his lips contentedly. Akio stepped back into the mirror, sliding beneath the glass surface as if it were water.

Outside, light began to color the sky.


End file.
